List of Spider-Man (1994 TV series) episodes
Spider-Man, also known as Spider-Man: The Animated Series, is an American animated television series based on the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. The show ran on Fox Kids for five seasons, consisting of 65 episodes, from November 19, 1994, to January 31, 1998. The series also aired in syndication on UPN Kids, FOX Family Channel, Toon Disney and ABC Family. Series overview | end1 = | color2 = 006161 | link2 = List of Spider-Man (1994 TV series) episodes#Season 2 (1995–96) | episodes2 = 14 | start2 = | end2 = | color3 = 00FF7F | link3 = List of Spider-Man (1994 TV series) episodes#Season 3 (1996) | episodes3 = 14 | start3 = | end3 = | color4 = 800080 | link4 = List of Spider-Man (1994 TV series) episodes#Season 4 (1997) | episodes4 = 11 | start4 = | end4 = | color5 = AC2121 | link5 = List of Spider-Man (1994 TV series) episodes#Season 5 (1997–98) | episodes5 = 13 | start5 = | end5 = }} Episodes Season 1 (1994–95) |Aux4=The Lizard |ShortSummary= Spider-Man discovers that his science teacher, Dr. Curt Connors, has been turned into a deranged lizard due to an experiment gone wrong, and is abducting people throughout Manhattan. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #6. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Norman Osborn, Spencer Smythe & Alistair Smythe |ShortSummary=Norman Osborn hires Spencer Smythe to capture Spider-Man. Smythe creates his deadliest weapon, the Spider Slayer, to accomplish this. Smythe seemingly dies at the end of this episode in an explosion. * Loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #25, with the subplot of Flash Thompson dressing up as Spider-Man to scare Peter Parker being taken from The Amazing Spider-Man #5. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Alistair Smythe & The Kingpin |ShortSummary= The Kingpin offers to provide Alistair Smythe with the funds he requires to build more of Spencer's Spider-Slayer robots, claiming that Spider-Man is responsible for the death of his father. Smythe fails in his bid to kill Spider-Man and the others he holds responsible for his father's death, and as a consequence, the Kingpin makes him work for him until he does kill Spider-Man. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #192 and 372. }} |Aux4=Doctor Octopus |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary= When Peter arrives for a date with Felicia Hardy, she is kidnapped by corrupt scientist Doctor Octopus, in order to force her mother to provide him with ransom money in which she promised to fund his experiments. Complicating things, Peter recognizes the madman as his favorite science mentor from his childhood days. * Loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #3. }} |Aux4=Mysterio |ShortSummary= J. Jonah Jameson and many others believe that Spider-Man is responsible for robberies that have been happening recently. Peter thus decides to search for clues to prove that these robberies were caused by a Spider-Man imposter. He teams up with Detective Lt. Terry Lee in search for clues and confronts Mysterio, a self proclaimed master of the mystic arts. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #13. }} |ShortSummary= Mac Gargan, a small-time crook hired by J. Jonah Jameson to follow Peter Parker and find out how he's able to get pictures of Spider-Man, strikes a deal with Jameson to eliminate Spider-Man. Gargan is taken to the lab of Dr. Farley Stillwell, where he is transformed into the supervillain Scorpion. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #20 }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Kraven the Hunter |ShortSummary= Peter Parker has an interview with a scientist named Mariah Crawford. When Peter gets to her office she is under attack by the villain Kraven the Hunter after Spider-Man is able to elude him Dr. Crawford explains that Kraven and her used to be in love but when he was seriously injured by lions she had no choice but to give him a wonder drug called the Calypso Serum, left by a former associate of hers, that can heal all wounds, but made him into a hunting crazed superhuman. * Loosely adapted from The Amazing Spider-Man #15. }} |Aux4=Rhino & The Kingpin |OriginalAirDate= |ShortSummary= John Jameson and fellow astronaut Paul Stevens are sent to a newly discovered asteroid and discover a rock , known as "Promethium X", which is said to be more powerful than plutonium. Unknown to the astronaut though, the "Promethium X" also contains a black, ooze-like creature, which manages to break free and tries to consume the two astronauts. The space shuttle crashes on the George Washington Bridge where Rhino is sent by The Kingpin to steal the "Promethium X". Spider-Man arrives on the scene and manages to save Jameson and his fellow astronaut, yet unknown to Spider-Man, Eddie Brock is on the bridge too, and takes photos of him (and Rhino as well). However, when Jonah arrives on the scene, Eddie uses propaganda and frames Spider-Man for stealing something from the shuttle, which leads to a $1 Million dollar bounty on Spider-Man's head. However, Eddie fails to mention to have seen Rhino at the scene also. Meanwhile, the black fluid hitched a ride on Spider-Man's costume and forms over him while he sleeps, causing him to have a nightmare about the creature and his costume fighting over him and resulting in it forming a black version of his costume and Spider-Man finding himself hanging upside down in the middle of the city with no memory of how he got there. *Loosely adapted from The Amazing Spider-Man #41, #43 and #252. Dream sequence taken from The Amazing Spider-Man #258. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Shocker Alistair Smythe The Kingpin & Venom |ShortSummary= Spider-Man finds his powers enhanced by his new suit, which he finds can shape shift into other clothing and create its own webbing. He focuses his attention on Eddie Brock and Jonah Jameson and warns Jameson to call off his reward, also mentioning Rhino and how Brock neglected to mention him. After Jonah visits his hospitalized son, Jameson finds out from him that Brock was lying and fires him. He also calls off the manhunt for Spider-Man. Noticing that his is becoming more hostile and aggressive in his behavior, Spider-Man seeks the assistance of Doctor Curt Connors, who studies the suit and realizes that it is a Symbiote. Spider-Man then uses the Symbiote's powers to find a clue in Eddie's apartment, only to run into the Shocker, sent by The Kingpin to destroy the evidence Brock has of the crash site. Following Shocker leads Spider-Man to Alistair Smythe and the "Promethium X", which Spider-Man steals. Kingpin and Shocker form a plan to kidnap John Jameson in an attempt to gain the "Promethium X" back. The effects of the Symbiote lead to Spider-Man literally fighting it to get it off him. * The end of the episode is based on Web of Spider-Man #1. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Rhino, Shocker & Venom |ShortSummary= Spider-Man, returned to his old costume, soon comes across The Rhino and The Shocker, who manage to get the upper hand on him. However, an unknown "ally" arrives and defeats the two villains himself. The new "ally" proves to be Eddie Brock, who reveals himself as "Venom", who has bound to the discarded symbiote and wants revenge on Spider-Man. * Loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #300. }} |Aux4=Norman Osborn, Hobgoblin & The Kingpin |ShortSummary= Norman Osborn hires the Hobgoblin to assassinate Wilson Fisk, also known as the Kingpin, because of the crime lord's continuous threats against him. Peter Parker saves Fisk just as the Hobgoblin attempts an attack on him. After eluding Spider-Man, the Hobgoblin is fired by Norman as of his unsuccessful assassination on the Kingpin. }} |ShortSummary= Hobgoblin defeats the Kingpin and declares himself the new Kingpin of Crime. Fisk, having managed to escape the Goblin, asks Norman Osborn to assist him in reclaiming his position. *Loosely adapted from The Amazing Spider-Man #249-251 }} |ShortSummary= The Chameleon, an international spy, attempts assassination on two diplomats in order to derail the signing of a peace proposal. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s director Nick Fury enlists J. Jonah Jameson's help to prevent the Chameleon's crime, and Spider-Man begins his own hunt against the assassin. * Loosely adapted from The Amazing Spider-Man #1. }} }} Season 2 (1995–96) Each individual title had the "Neogenic Nightmare" chapter prefix to it. |Aux4=The Kingpin, Silvermane, The Insidious Six (Rhino, Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, The Scorpion & The Chameleon) |ShortSummary=In order to finally kill Spider-Man for his enemy, Silvermane, the Kingpin hires six of Spider-Man's most heinous villains (Rhino, Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Scorpion and the Chameleon) to take down Spider-Man. At the same time, Spider-Man has been experiencing brief periods of time where his powers temporarily vanish. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=The Insidious Six (Rhino, Shocker, Doctor Octopus, Mysterio, Scorpion & the Chameleon) |ShortSummary=The six supervillains (calling themselves the Insidious Six) cannot believe their eyes when Spider-Man walks into their trap at the warehouse. Spider-Man attempts to battle the six, but is captured, tied to a chair, and unmasked by the Insidious Six, but he manages to convince them that he is a fraud. At the same time, Dr. Conners reveals that Spider-Man has begun to mutate further, which is the cause of his powers briefly vanishing. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #12 and Annual #1. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Hydro-Man |ShortSummary=While dealing with the stunning revelation of his condition, Spider-Man finds himself dealing with the rash of mysterious robberies happening across town. As Peter Parker, he tries to get closer to Mary Jane, he discovers that she is being stalked by an ex-boyfriend who reveals himself to be the super-thief Hydro-Man whose obsessed at winning her back. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #212. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Dr. Herbert Landon & The Hobgoblin |ShortSummary=Spider-Man begins to worry about his growing mutation. In order to seek a cure, he heads to the Xavier mansion, where he encounters the X-Men. A brief fight occurs, after which Spider-Man explains his plight to Xavier. Professor X tells Spider-Man that he cannot cure him, and he angrily leaves the mansion. Beast tells Spider-Man to go to Herbert Landon, who is working on a cure for mutants. Afterward, Landon's men capture Beast. While Spider-Man is watching Landon's demonstration, the facility is attacked by Hobgoblin. However, a mysterious telekinetic force holds the ceiling in place long enough for Spider-Man to escape. Wolverine begins to worry about Beast's disappearance. He discovers that Beast spoke with Spider-Man before he disappeared, and sets out to find him (Spider-Man). * Based on Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda #1. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=The Hobgoblin & Dr. Herbert Landon |ShortSummary=Wolverine catches up with Spider-Man, who is hot on the trail of the missing Hank McCoy. Meanwhile, Hobgoblin steals the mutant technology information that Dr. Landon had prepared for the Kingpin. However, is Dr. Landon actually working on the cure he claims to the public is possible; is he working on creating mutant soldiers for the Kingpin; or does he have his own sinister agenda planned? Meanwhile, Genevieve, Landon's assistant, struggles with keeping her secret of being a telekinetic mutant, who saved Spider-Man from the collapsing ceiling. * Based on Spider-Man: The Mutant Agenda #2-3. }} |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Morbius, the Living Vampire |ShortSummary=Dr. Mariah Crawford has developed a cure for Spidey's disease, but she's reluctant to give an untested serum to Spider-Man that may result in permanent loss of his powers or worse. But after an angry outburst from Spider-Man, she hands it over. Peter, at the ESU lab, is secretly observed by Michael Morbius, who then swipes the infected blood sample after Peter leaves for the night. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #101-102. }} |Aux4=Morbius, the Living Vampire |ShortSummary= An increasingly desperate Spider-Man drinks the serum designed to cure him, but it makes him grow four extra arms. Marvel anti-hero Punisher thinks Spider-Man is a crook and chases him around. Spider-Man finds out that Michael Morbius has turned into a vampire and is draining people's blood to survive. Spider-Man wants to help Michael, but the Punisher is trying to get rid of Spider-Man at the same time. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #101, #102, and #129. }} |DirectedBy=Bob Richardson |WrittenBy=John Semper |OriginalAirDate= |Aux4=Man-Spider |ShortSummary=Spider-Man's horrifying genetic mutation reaches its culmination as he transforms into the Man-Spider. Dr. Mariah Crawford summons Sergi Kravenoff, better known as Kraven the Hunter, to help her track down Spider-Man and cure him of his mutation with a newly developed antidote. }} |Aux4=Morbius, the Living Vampire |ShortSummary=The vampire hunter Blade arrives in New York City to destroy Morbius, but Spider-Man wants to revert Morbius back into his human form. }} |Aux4=Morbius, the Living Vampire |ShortSummary=Spider-Man and Blade put aside their differences in an attempt to prevent Morbius from using the Neogenic Recombinator to transform everyone into vampires like himself. They team up with Lt. Terri Lee, a detective who falls for Blade. During one attempt to stop Morbius, he kidnaps Aunt May and Felicia, causing Spider-Man and Blade to have a brief falling out. }} |Aux4=The Kingpin & Silvermane |ShortSummary= An ancient artifact known as the Tablet of Time has been uncovered. Kingpin wants to sell it, while elderly Silvermane wants to use it to restore his youth. Each crime lord kidnaps a useful hostage and a useless hostage. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #73. }} |Aux4=Silvermane, The Lizard & The Kingpin |ShortSummary=With the Tablet of Time, Silvermane's youth is restored, but he continues to grow younger until he finally becomes an infant. Surprisingly, the Tablet is even able to revert The Lizard back to Dr. Conners. As the ordeal has caused his wife to leave him, Kingpin orders the Tablet gotten rid of. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #74-75. }} |Aux4=Norman Osborn & The Vulture |ShortSummary=When Norman Osborn attempts to take over Toomes Aeronautical. This makes Adrian Toomes furious, using the Tablet of Time technology to steal youth from anyone he touches, suits up as the Vulture to destroy Norman Osborn. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #2 and #386. }} |Aux4=The Vulture/Man-Spider & The Scorpion |ShortSummary=Spider-Man seeks Curt Connors' aid to help reverse the aging effects of the Vulture's talons. After absorbing Spider-Man's youth, and DNA, the Vulture mutates into the Man-Spider. Meanwhile, the Scorpion grabs Dr. Farley Stillwell to seek a cure for his own mutation. * Loosely based on The Amazing Spider-Man #387. }} }} Season 3 (1996) Each individual title had "The Sins of the Fathers" chapter prefix to it. |Aux4=Baron Mordo & Dormammu |ShortSummary= Mary Jane has joined a cult under the control of Baron Mordo, being led to believe that she has a relationship with her father. As Spider-Man investigates the truth behind the Cult's intentions, he has a meeting with Dr Strange and aids him in preventing Mordo from unleashing his dread master Dormammu from the dark dimension. }} |Aux4=Doctor Octopus |ShortSummary= In a battle with Dr. Octopus a medical research building is destroyed. Blaming himself, Peter is considering giving up being Spider-Man, when he meets an inter-dimensional being named Madame Web and his biggest fan, a little girl called Taina. Spider-Man shares his origin with her. Dr. Octopus attacks with his new invention the Octobot. * Based on Amazing Fantasy #15 and The Amazing Spider-Man #55 and #248. }} |Aux4=Doctor Octopus |ShortSummary=During Spider-Man's battle with Octobot, he uses a nerve nullifying blaster to give him amnesia. Dr. Octopus takes advantage of this and convinces Spider-Man that he's his personal assistant and goes on a crime spree. Taina manages to get Spidey to remember his true self; he then returns her back to her room, where he even reveals his true identity to her. Taina promises never to tell anyone. Spidey thinks to himself that Taina was a bigger hero than himself. The last scene of the episode shows Taina is in a facility for terminally ill children, and meeting Spidey was her last wish. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #56 and #248. }} |Aux4=Kingpin & Green Goblin |ShortSummary= While developing a new gas for the Kingpin to use as a weapon, a mistake triggers an explosion and Norman Osborn disappears in the chaos. A new villain, the Green Goblin appears and kidnaps all of Osborn's enemies. }} |Aux4=Big Wheel & Rocket Racer |ShortSummary=Spider-Man finds himself in competition with himself over Felicia. Meanwhile, Jackson Weele leads a gang of thieves armed with jet-pack technology. Weele has developed a large gyro-wheel in which he uses to plunge through the city. Robert Farrell tries to help his ailing mother by using science and the gang's technology to arm himself as the "Rocket Racer". * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #172, #182, and #183. }} |Aux4=Richard Fisk |ShortSummary=Peter Parker is framed by Richard Fisk (the son of Wilson Fisk, aka the Kingpin) for selling government secrets to foreign organizations. Peter meets with Matt Murdock, a blind but talented Defense Attorney who masquerades as the vigilante Daredevil. }} |Aux4=Kingpin & Chameleon |ShortSummary=Spider-Man has teamed with the Daredevil aka Matt Murdock, in an attempt to clear Peter Parker's name from crimes of treason, to which Daredevil informs him of Wilson Fisk's true identity as the Kingpin. As Spider-Man battles The Chameleon, the stage is set for a fateful showdown between Daredevil and The Kingpin. }} |Aux4=Kingpin |ShortSummary=Angry over his son's arrest and conviction, as well as Spider-Man now knowing his secret identity, to which he blames Alistair Smythe, Kingpin attempts to kill Spider-Man by turning Smythe into a cyborg to let him do it. Smythe's father is revealed to have survived the explosion in this episode, but the Kingpin has put him in cryogenic suspension. }} |Aux4=Tombstone |ShortSummary=Tombstone is hired by Alisha Silver to destroy the story planned for the Daily Bugle revealing that she had taken over her father's criminal organization, in exchange for large amounts of cash. Tombstone attempts to use Robbie Robertson, whom he was childhood friends with, to kill the story, using Robbie's teenage son Randy to do it. *Based loosely on The Spectacular Spider-Man #139 and #142. }} |Aux4=Venom & Dormammu |ShortSummary=The symbiote returns to Earth and travels to Ravencroft to reunite with Eddie Brock, who then escapes as Venom. He is ordered by Dormammu, to whom the symbiote owes its earthly return, to steal a machine from Stark Enterprises capable of releasing Dormammu from his own far-off dimension. *Takes from parts of The Amazing Spider-Man #344, #345, and #359. }} |Aux4=Dormammu & Carnage |ShortSummary=When Eddie refuses to continue to work for Dormammu, Carnage is considered sufficient to collect life-force which is essential for Dormammu to enter Earth. Carnage kidnaps Dr. Ashley Kafka, whom Eddie has fallen in love with. Eddie then reluctantly teams with Iron Man and Spider-Man to save her. *Based loosely on The Amazing Spider-Man #361-363. }} |Aux4=Kingpin & Spot |ShortSummary=Dr. Jonathon Ohnn was a brilliant scientist who created the Time Dilation Accelerator portal-making machine for Tony Stark, a.k.a. Iron Man. But after Iron Man and Spider-Man defeated Venom and Carnage, when they tried to free Dormammu from another dimension with the machine, he shut down the Accelerator. Ohnn quit and was later approached by the Kingpin who funded Ohnn's research to have him continue the Accelerator project and Ohnn fell in love with his partner, Dr. Silvia Lopez, who wanted to seek greater reward for her efforts. After they completed the machine, Ohnn was accidentally sucked into a portal, where numerous other portals were formed onto him, and he could create and recall the portals. Ohnn called himself the Spot and started stealing money to help fund his project. * Based on Peter Parker, the Spectacular Spider-Man #98-99. }} |Aux4=Kingpin, Green Goblin & Hobgoblin |ShortSummary=The Green Goblin and the Hobgoblin clash over Dr. Ohn's Time Dilation Accelerator. Meanwhile Felicia is engaged to a smug playboy of whom Peter is greatly suspicious. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #312. }} |Aux4 = Green Goblin |ShortSummary = Norman Osborn, still with the Goblin in control, tries to use the Transporting Device to find out Spider-Man's secret identity. This leads to a fateful confrontation between Spider-Man and The Green Goblin that will change the wall-crawler's life forever. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #39, #121, and #122 and The Spectacular Spider-Man Magazine #2. }} }} Season 4 (1997) Each individual title had the "Partners in Danger" chapter prefix to it. |ShortSummary=Spider-Man still grieves over Mary Jane's loss. Meanwhile, Tombstone, whilst incarcerated in Rooker's Island, plots revenge on Robbie Robertson as Robbie previously caused his arrest. In exchange for assisting cell-mate Richard Fisk in a few brawls in prison, Richard requests that his father, the Kingpin, frame Robbie as a criminal mastermind. * Based on The Spectacular Spider-Man #150, #151, and #155. }} |ShortSummary=Doctor Octopus attempts to blackmail Anastasia Hardy into paying him ransom money in order to fund his dangerous experiments, by threatening to reveal that Felicia's father was the crook known as "The Cat". }} |ShortSummary=The Kingpin and Dr Octopus blackmail John Hardesky into revealing a secret super-soldier formula by making threats against Felicia. After Hardesky reveals his secrets, Landon is able to recreate and improve the formula for the Kingpin. The Kingpin uses the serum to transform Felicia into a "black cat", and forces her to carry out his crimes until he can create more serum. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #194 }} |ShortSummary=Spider-Man teams with the Black Cat in an attempt to confront Kraven the Hunter. After Kraven eludes the two heroes, there are various reports of attacks. Debra Whitman decides to investigate and she, Black Cat, Flash Thompson, and Dr. Curt Connors hunt for clues, and succeed in identifying the DNA as female. It turns out that Dr. Crawford had been given the same serum that drove Kraven crazy, in order to heal her from a fatal disease; unfortunately, it mutated her into a feral form. Luckily, Dr. Conners creates a serum that restores Dr. Crawford's mind, allowing her to live as Kraven's equal. }} |ShortSummary=Alistair Smythe, currently working as Silvermane's top scientist, kidnaps Black Cat. He then bribes Spider-Man into capturing either the Scorpion or the Vulture, whom both have unique DNA samples which are essential for Silvermane if he is to restore adulthood, in exchange for her release. }} |ShortSummary= The mutated Morbius is found by scientists, and taken back to New York to have his condition studied. The Shocker kidnaps Morbius for Dr. Landon, who manages to revert Morbius back to his previous vampire form; however, in the confusion, Morbius escapes while Spider-Man fights his foes. }} |ShortSummary= After a confrontation with Miriam the Vampire Queen, Blade is horrified to learn that she was once his human mother. Using a psychic link, Miriam finds Morbius, who is fighting his vampire hunger, to find out what unconventional means he used to become one of her kind. Learning of the Neogenic Recombinator, Miriam plans to use the device to create more vampires to serve her. }} |ShortSummary=Trapped in the limbo between portals, the Green Goblin telepathically calls out to his son, Harry Osborn. Keeping his true identity a secret, he promises Harry that he will see his father soon if he becomes the next Green Goblin. Meanwhile thinking Peter knows where Mary Jane is, Anna Watson unknowingly passes this information to the Punisher who decides to help. When confronted by Spider-Man about the truth, during the skirmish between them and the Punisher, Harry is shocked when the Green Goblin shows him that he's his father; unfortunately this causes whatever little sanity Harry had left to collapse, making him decide to truly take after his father by continuing on as the second Green Goblin. However, he's knocked out and sent to Ravencroft for help. An angry Norman watches from limbo, but is more shocked just as when the Punisher confronts Peter, Mary Jane appear at the site of the battle. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man #136-137 }} |ShortSummary=After a brief fight with Mysterio, Peter learns that Mary Jane finally got her big break in recreating the movie role made famous by an actress named Miranda Wilson. However, it was a trap set by Miranda, who had survived the accident on the filming of her movie; Mysterio had taken on his supervillain identity to gather funds to rebuild her body as a cyborg. However, Miranda had the mistaken assumption that the machinery would transfer her mind into a body similar to hers - Mary Jane. Unfortunately, this was never to be; unable to let the world see what became of her, Miranda starts a self-destruct sequence for the studio, while Mysterio chooses to die with her. Watching from a distance, Spider-Man removes his mask in front of Mary Jane. }} |ShortSummary=Peter proposes and Mary Jane accepts, much to Anna Watson's discomfort. Peter and Mary Jane ask Curt Connors to give Mary Jane away at the wedding, when they are interrupted by three giant lizards who claim the Doc is their father and kidnap him and Mary Jane. They're taken down to sewer, with Spider-Man in pursuit, and Doc becomes the Lizard again. }} |ShortSummary=When the crime lord, Iceberg, finds out that one of his gang members, Hobie, doesn't feel that he's getting a fair cut, he has his boys attempt to kill him. After narrowly escaping that fate, Hobie knows he needs to get out of town. He steals a passer-by's purse in order to fund his new trip. It turns out to be Mary Jane's purse when she and Peter are in the process of apartment hunting, but was stopped by Spider-Man and Hobie is sent to jail for violating his parole. While in jail, he saves Richard Fisk from an attempt on his life. As payment, the Kingpin arranges for a hot shot lawyer to enable Hobie's release, and gives him a special suit. He uses the costume to get back at his old boss, Iceberg. }} }} Season 5 (1997–98) This season has four main story arcs: "Six Forgotten Warriors" (episodes 2 to 6), "The Return of Hydro-Man" (episodes 7 to 8) "Secret Wars" (episodes 9 to 11) and "Spider Wars" (episodes 12 and 13). |ShortSummary=Peter and Mary-Jane are ready to tie the knot. Their plans are interrupted, however, when the Scorpion kidnaps Aunt May. Spider-Man gives chase and rescues Aunt May, but wonders if the fates are trying to tell him something. Meanwhile, Wilson Fisk is paying for Peter and Mary Jane's wedding. When the wedding finally takes place, the Green Goblin (a still mentally-addled Harry Osborn) shows up in the middle of the ceremony, grabs Mary Jane and threatens to blow up the church if the priest doesn't marry him and Mary Jane. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #21. }} |ShortSummary=Keane Marlow surprisingly visits May, who introduces him to her nephew, Peter, explaining Keane was an old friend of his Uncle Ben. Peter finds his parents' old passports. He subsequently shows them to Aunt May, who orders Peter to replace them. Peter, however, changes to his Spider-Man costume and eavesdrops on his aunt and Keane's conversation. He discovers that his aunt was being forced to reveal something to him sooner or later. Spider-Man then leaves, wondering how the conversation continued. * Based on The Amazing Spider-Man Annual #5. }} |ShortSummary=The second chapter opens directly following the first. Spider-Man is able to rescue Robbie and escape the explosion. The following day, Peter and Robbie come across a Russian police officer who claims to have known Peter's parents. When they ask his wife about him, the officer, Rhienholdt Kragov, threatens that Peter and Robbie will be arrested if they don't leave. Spider-Man is subsequently suspicious of Kragov and spies on him, discovering that the Chameleon had tied-up and impersonated Kragov. Spider-Man is then defeated, rendered unconscious, and taken to Kingpin by the Insidious Six. The Kingpin reveals his plans to use the Doomsday Device. Spider-Man, the Six, Kingpin and Landon are then kidnapped by Wildpack who attacks the building. }} |ShortSummary=Peter and Robbie are told of the Six Forgotten Warriors by a friend of Robbie's. }} |ShortSummary=As former sidekick of the late Black Marvel, Omar had hidden the Black Marvel's keys after his death. Now aware of the Insidious Six's theft of the majority of the keys, he was sure that they would search for them. Robbie then arrives, aware that the last keys would be stolen. Omar shows Robbie where the keys are hidden. However, it unfolds to be Chameleon impersonating Robbie, and snatches the keys whilst the real Robbie, Kingpin, the Insidious Six, Spider-Man and the Destroyer arrive. The Black Marvel also appears as Omar leaves. Spider-Man and the five members of the Six Forgotten Warriors fight the Insidious Six and Kingpin for the last ring. The Kingpin wins custody of the keys and escapes with them. Spider-Man and the five other heroes meet up on a building and the Black Marvel reveals himself to be Omar. Omar reveals that when the original Black Marvel was taken away by his father, Omar replaced him and when the Six American Warriors age was over, the Black Marvel was confirmed to have died. }} |ShortSummary=Spider-Man and Silver Sable finally track down Kragov, the Chameleon and the Red Skull, but are caught in a force field. Apparently, the Doomsday Device the Skull created in the past was made to have his son, Rhienholdt, turn into a "god". Kragov is injected with electricity which allows him to create and manipulate electricity into doing his bidding. He wears a green suit and a lightning bolt mask, dubbing himself Electro. }} |ShortSummary=Mary Jane and Peter arrive in Niagara Falls for their postponed honeymoon, but it is soon interrupted when Hydro-Man returns and kidnaps Mary Jane. With the Black Cat's help, Spider-Man sets off in pursuit. }} |ShortSummary=Mary Jane has been revealed to have new found water-based powers like Hydro-Man. Spider-Man follows Hydro-Man to an underwater lab, where he discovers that a scientist, Miles Warren, has used his controversial cloning technology to create this new Hydro-Man. He is even more shocked to learn that Warren then used a drop from Hydro-Man to clone Mary Jane. It turns out both clones are unstable and perish. Madame Web appears and takes Spider-Man to face a test. }} |ShortSummary=Madame Web brings Spider-Man to another dimension where he is brought before a being known as the Beyonder, who has chosen Spider-Man to be part of an experiment to see if good is more powerful than evil. He finds a paradise planet and introduces a band of villains to take it over (Doctor Octopus, Doctor Doom, Alistair Smythe, The Lizard, and the Red Skull), and it's up to Spider-Man to lead a team of superheroes to save the planet. Spider-Man summons The Fantastic Four, Iron Man, Captain America, and Storm from the X-Men. Before he can explain, The Thing and The Human Torch attack him, but the others defend him. The Lizard then appears and attacks Spider-Man, but they knock him unconscious. They manage to agree to a team up and use the alien tech to reactivate the part of the Lizard's mind in which Dr. Conner's consciousness is; now in control of himself, Conners sides with Spidey's team. }} |ShortSummary=Dr. Octopus and Alistair Smythe join forces with the Red Skull. Spider-Man brings Black Cat to the planet to help him, although at a bad time as she, Morbius and Blade were battling Mirium and her vampires. Along with Captain America, Iron-Man, and The Lizard (who has switched sides), they cross a wasteland in order to launch an assault on the Red Skull's empire. }} |ShortSummary=After defeating the Red Skull, Spider-Man and the team attempt to rendezvous with the Fantastic Four, only to discover that they have been ambushed and that Dr. Doom has kidnapped The Thing. The heroes all go to rescue him, entering Dr. Doom's empire, which they discover is a peaceful paradise. Doom used the technology of the planet to not only dethrone Doc Ock, but make his New Latverria a place of good; he even gave Thing a watch to switch him back to his normal self. After learning of the Beyonder's powers, Doom decides to absorb him to ensure eternal peace by banishing the other villains; however, demons pop out of his dreams. Spidey is able to reverse the process, proving Good is superior. Beyonder erases the others' memories and sends them back to where and when they were taken. He then reveals to Spidey that this was a test to show if he was worthy of the true challenge. }} |ShortSummary=Spider-Man is taken to an alternate dimension where due to a series of events, its native Peter Parker has bonded with the Carnage symbiote to become the maniacal Spider-Carnage, who has devastated and demolished New York City with the aid of the Kingpin, Alistair Smythe, the Hobgoblin and the Green Goblin. The Beyonder tells Spider-Man he is to lead a group of Spider-Men from different dimensions to stop Spider-Carnage from opening up an inter-dimensional hole and causing an explosion that will destroy all realities and dimensions across the multiverse. Unfortunately, one of the Spider-Men is suffering from the six-armed mutation; he turns into the feral Man-Spider mid-mission. }} |ShortSummary=The Spider-Men stop Spider-Carnage in his home dimension, but he escapes to another dimension, the one where Spider-Man is a billionaire. With limited power Madame Web sends the original Spider-Man to this dimension, where he finds himself engaged to Gwen Stacy, and finds Mary Jane alive. Though it seems Spider-Carnage can't be stopped, this reality is where Peter Parker made the right decisions; a still-alive Uncle Ben manages to bring the real Peter's personality out of Spider-Carnage, but the symbiote is too strong. Spider-Carnage jumps into an unstable portal that destroys him. When all the Spider-Men are being returned home, the powerless one explains that in his world, he's an actor that portrays Spider-Man and that he is a fictional character. Spidey journeys to that world, where he meets his creator, Stan Lee, and takes him web-swinging as thanks for creating him. Madame Web then takes Spider-Man to find Mary Jane as payment for saving reality. }} }} Notes References Sources * * * * * External links * * Category:Lists of Marvel Comics animated series episodes Episodes Category:Lists of Spider-Man television series episodes Category:Lists of American children's animated television series episodes